Fan:A Hero's Fall
A Hero's Fall is the thirty-fifth episode of Gallantmon Strikes. Summary After Mako had stormed off, not wanting to here Austin's story, SilverStingmon chases after him. SilverStingmon & Mako spar, training as they talk. Mako explains that he saw Austin in the Digimon Holder Base holding the Digi-Decks while Murmuxmon Vented the rest. SilverStingmon convinces Mako to return & listen to what Austin has to say. SilverStingmon explains to Mako that he's a great fighter, but needs to be more than that to be a great warrior - sometimes listening is harder than fighting, a "true" warrior must do both. Morgan gives the Sakuyamon Deck back to Keira. Morgan explains that although she enjoyed being a Digimon Holder, she fights better with her words, as her ambition is to be a journalist, exposing the truth behind the lies. Keira explains she admires her & tells her to keep fighting to expose the truth. Austin explains his side of the story. He fell in love with Samantha. It was his last tour of duty -- Fielding Monster attacks & watching over the other Digimon Holders, his time was up, he had to return for another 12 years of hibernation. When Master SilverStingmon disappeared, there was no way to unlink from the Digi-Decks, no way to ignore the attacks, he'd lose Samantha forever. But on his last day, he was approached by Paragon (Murmuxmon). Paragon introduced himself as a friend of SilverStingmon's from the same planet, Karsh, & said he too is a Refugee from Murmuxmon's war. Paragon told him that he was a colleague of SilverStingmon's & came from Karsh to help the Digital World. It never occurred to him that Paragon could be Murmuxmon. Paragon told him he could unlink them from the Digi-Decks & they could lead normal lives again, they could retire & recruit new Holders, & he could be with Samantha. He let Paragon into the base & took the Decks cause he thought they all wanted to be unlinked too, they all had talked about it after the war. But then Paragon transformed & there was no way to stop him. He's been Murmuxmon's prisoner ever since. Austin then tells them that the only way he could escape him was because they were distracting him on Earth. Tom locates two transmitters. SilverStingmon gives the orders for Mako, Chip & Austin to go after the North America transmitter, while he goes with Pete & Harry after the Africa transmitter. Mako doesn't like the idea of Austin going with them. SilverStingmon explains that they need Kurt to stay to protect the place in case Murmuxmon finds a way in. At the location in Africa, Justimon, TigerVespamon & Master SilverStingmon are unable to locate the transmitter & are attacked by Larva Minions & another Monster. TigerVespamon is injured, the three are forced to retreat back to base. Beelzemon, Gallantmon & MegaGargomon are attacked by a Monster. Gallantmon tells Beelzemon to give him the Mini Drive to download the virus into the transmitter while they take care of the Monster. Beelzemon gives him the Drive. Gallantmon locates the transmitter, but Murmuxmon appears, takes the Drive & temporarily shuts down the transmitter to make it look like that he inserted the virus. Murmuxmon then creates a Monster for Gallantmon to attack to make it more convincing. Beelzemon & MegaGargomon destroy the Monsters. Beelzemon calls in, Tom reports that the transmitter has been disabled, & Austin begins to win back their trust. Kurt tells Keira that he still doesn't trust Austin & explains it feels like he's not telling the entire truth. Everyone returns back to base. Harry is unconscious, SilverStingmon places him in a Healing Trance. Murmuxmon begins to decode the virus. Category:Fan fiction